


Closer

by alexVakarian



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Kismesissitude, Bathroom Sex, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Unhealthy Kismesissitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexVakarian/pseuds/alexVakarian
Summary: You let me violate you, You let me desecrate you, You let me penetrate you, You let me complicate youI want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside, I want to fuck you like an animalMy whole existence is flawed, You get me closer to god, You can have my isolation, You can have the hate that it brings.





	Closer

The life on the jade cloister may be extremely boring from time to time, many duties, many tasks, yet so few things to enjoy, very few possibilities of even just going out of this place for the sake of recreation unless you do it stealthily at the cost of being willing to pay for the consequences of your acts, this oppressive lifestyle bored Lanque to death, he did not have much to do in this good boy lifestyle, but if there’s something that he is not, is a good boy. 

On the other side, Lynera kept her lifestyle as the second in command of this place, she liked the way it was, an absolute good girl that wanted to do everything possible to win the favor of the attractive yet dutiful Bronya Ursama.

But ignoring the diametrically opposed personalities, a new night was a new night here in the cloister, and soon the jades started to move from here to there, activities starting once again in this place. Lynera had just gotten out of her room, correctly dressed like the good girl she is, but close to her was a troll that the last thing he had in his mind was to fulfill his duties. Lanque was pissed off, he simply would not forget the fact that Lynera Skalbi snitched him not-so-long ago when he had gotten out of the cloister to meet another girl in the surface, betrayals like this one were not something that could be easily forgotten, and because of it as soon as the corridor in which she was got emptied of any other jade girl, Lanque entered the scene and pushed Lynera against the wall with a measured strength while his left arm blocked her right escape route, while his other hand grabbed aggressively Lynera’s green sweater from the bottom of it. His tone voice was one of annoyance, but at the same time never losing his provocative sensuality that almost defined him, while at the same time shamelessly having his face extremely close to hers, with the lips of both of them barely separated one from the another, leaving their breath to touch the skin of the other. 

LB: You knoW, normally I’m quite comprehensiVe, each troll is different, With Various personalities and interests, but if there is something that I Won’t tolerate, is the snitches that like to fuck up my night. And the fact that the boss doesn’t haVe interest in your oWn old dusty nook is no Valid reason to fuck With me, darling.  
LS: -my reasons to act are none of your business!!! and i don’t have time for your cheap promiscuity! so you better let me go see what she needs!  
LB: She’s probably busy With her oVerprotectiVe shit, Watching all the others Working, Worrying oVer nonsense and probably… flirting With some of the other girls from time to time, she doesn’t haVe time for your Weak and boring game, sWeetie.  
LS: -that’s not true at all! she’ll always need me as her loyal partn---friend! i don’t know what your intentions are but you don’t want to test my limits! 

She said in a tone more desperately aggressive while instinctively she pulled out her knife with which she immediately pointed toward the jade boy’s torso, tearing a little hole in his white shirt and ending up pressing against his skin. Lanque immediately knew how that little zone of his garment was torn apart, how the knife’s edge was pointing towards him, and he knew he was the one winning here: she would never stab him, Bronya would never forgive her that, but mostly because he knows he’s exalting her, provoking her, letting her feels slowly dominate her mind.

LB: Huh, do I? Put this fact inside your stubborn head babe, of all the trolls in Thrashthrust, I am the only one with loW enough standards to eVen pay attention to a holier-than-thou bitch like you, so yes, I am fucking excited about the idea of seeing hoW far you can go~.

Her breathing slowly started to agitate more and more, she never was very fond of his careless, shameless and so irresponsible lifestyle, but also because of not only he had no problem to do anything to be able to have “fun” with anyone he wanted, while she only had eyes for a unique special girl, that intensified promiscuity of him was irritating, frustrating, something that made her want, deep within her feelings, throw him into the floor and put herself over him sitting in his hips while her hands scratched Lanque Bombyx’s chest to vent out all that intense hate.

LS: -you don’t know what i’m capable of!!! so you better—

And in the blink of an eye, even before she could have time to react, Lanque decides that this needs to go to the next level, his hands grab Lynera’s torso and pushes her into the bathroom, that was in front of them, just in the other side of the empty corridor in which both of them currently were having this… dispute, he pushes her inside shamelessly and forces her to sit on the wide quartz platform in which were the washbasin were located in a row, there he forces her to sit, with her legs separated and he between them, his hand on Lynera’s thighs, with his teeth sinking into her neck, making sure to mark it as his property through the long fangs he had. Lynera had no time to react, had no time to defend herself, she was right now a prey that could do nothing against the actions frustrating yet so damn attractive jadeblood. She was almost in shock when he forcefully pushed her inside, but when she sat there almost voluntarily in such an inappropriate place, her mouth slowly started to get full of her jade saliva, her body was burning because of the heat she felt inside, her legs locked Lanque’s torso between them and her hips slowly started push more and more against his partner’s body, while her claws sank on Bombyx’s shoulders, tearing apart even more his shirt there, but she doesn’t give a single fuck about it in this very moment, she wanted to tear all his clothes, she wanted to scratch him, to bite him, to leave his entire body full of marks made by her nails, and above all, she wanted to vent out her concentrated hate, she wanted to make him pay the price of his actions.

LB: You are just a little and cute bitch, neVer forget that, just a Whore that loVes to be dominated, that loVes to be abused like the passiVe slut that you are, and the thing that you haVe betWeen those thighs of yours, darling…

Before he finishes his sentence he gets close to one ear of his partner, his lips are almost touching that part of the jade girl while his hands change positions, his left hand grabs aggressively one of her breasts while the other one presses against her crotch, pressing with his fingers, moving them back and forth after sneaking them under the long skirt of this girl, pressing directly over her underwear, slowly making it get wetter and wetter.

LB: Belongs to me~.

And immediately, right after saying that he gives her an intense bite on the lip while his fingers put her underwear aside to immediately introduce two fingers inside her nook, fingers that wasted no time before starting to move inside her, pressing against the soft and warm muscles on the side with intensity and making sure of getting even wetter that zone of the jadeblood girl with the fluids of the same color.

She never stood a chance, he was an asshole that knew very well how to play his cards, so well that she now can’t even control her own hips, they pushed back and forth in search of more contact with the Bombyx; her legs, her thighs locked him tighter in that position between them while her hands were now searching different targets: Her right hand grabbed firmly his hair while the other one slowly unbuttoned Lanque’s white shirt. 

He wasn’t fooling around either, while his right hand played with the tight and warm little vagina of Lynera Skalbi, the left one was starting to uplift her clothes, her sweater and shirt to reveal her torso’s skin, skin that after finally being able to touch he starts to scratch her there with force, but doing so while slowly heading towards her grubscars, the most sensible part of skin of a troll, and he knew it, there he scratches with his nails with force making Lynera let out louder moans, moans as a result of mixing a bit of the pain of that act with the deep pleasure that came from being mistreated because in the end she was a damn masochist, one that takes pleasure in being mistreated this way, even if she would never admit it.

LS: -y-you’re a damn opportunist…

She dropped that with a completely agitated voice that was gasping due to the pleasure, she was not used to this, much less to do this in such an inappropriate place, and because of all of this the sensations were much more intense, her body was burning, her mind did not want more, not with him, but her body demanded it, demanded to feel her little jade nook to be filled with the tentabulge of this damn attractive douche, and that fact both frustrated and turned her on even more.

LB: Tell me something I don’t knoW, cutie~

He answered, if there’s something he does know how to do well, is to read his preys, she could have never slept with anybody, nobody has ever touched her like how he’s doing right now, and because of it her body couldn’t be any more sensitive to the things he was doing to her, and her reactions let him notice that very clearly. She closed her mouth tightly as an attempt to suffocate her moans, but her body was shaking, her hips were moving, he was in control of this, she liked it or not.

But that stimulation had to stop for a moment, he pulls his fingers out of her tight nook, and after cleaning them in the thighs of his partner, he resumes the task of removing her underwear completely, starting with the one under her long skirt, and accompanied with the brassiere that was under all that good-girl clothing the Skalbi wore. Obviously nothing of it was complicated for him, he had experience removing clothes from other trolls after all, and once both things were lying aside on the wide washbasin platform, it was time to consummate to moment, his hands grabbed her waist firmly and possessively, both of them were looking each other directly in the eyes, with their mouths slightly opened exhaling a warm breath product of the sexual excitement of the moment, and it couldn’t be postponed any longer, they kissed each other in a wild sloppy kiss as intense as long, they craved for this, and now they were tasting each other’s jade saliva, and from time to time forcing they tongues into the other’s mouth to explore each inch of it, she had suppressed her carnal needs and desires for so long, that even if she felt nothing red for him, she wanted to vent out all that sexual frustration with Lanque in this very moment, her body wanted that, and she could do nothing to avoid it even if she tried to. 

But she would “resist” even if this was a lost cause, while he was removing her underwear she teared apart his clothes, ripped them, all of it to be able to finally touch the skin of her partner and give him the same exact treatment, digging her nails there to mark the Bombyx’s body, make him bleed the jade of his blood, show off the sharp teeth she had to defend herself.

Once she was with all of her skirt over the platform, with her pink glasses and the knife aside (although at the reach of her hand), and her upper clothes resting over her breasts so they wouldn’t fall, the kiss finally came to an end, and it was so damn intense that when it was finished and their mouths separated a thick and dense jade saliva string kept connecting their lips even after the kiss was over, and after finishing it, he took his blazer and put it aside while finishing the unbuttoning of his shirt that Lynera started so she could have a good sensual look on the decently toned body he had. She was having an avalanche of sensations, of reactions coming from her body, and her mind was clouded by the pleasure as a consequence, because the other may be one big idiot, but he knew how to act really well.

LB: I haVe already done something for you babe, it’s time for you to return the faVor~ 

And right after that he grabs her hands and shamelessly he takes them to his own crotch, still covered by the pant that Lanque Bombyx had been wearing, as an invitation as direct as sassy for what she was forced to do now. For a few seconds she was almost totally shocked in the act, her mind did not know how to proceed, but her body was determined to rip and tear that garment of the Bombyx until that trouser was torn apart for the sake of liberating that tentacle he had between his own legs. Her first reaction after the shock was to grab firmly that zone of the jadeblood boy, letting instinctively her hands dig their nails there to feel how there was something in that part of Lanque that was slowly moving, a tentacle that not only turned her on like hell, but also that was folding from side to side eagerly to be able to get out of that cell made of cloth that the jadeblood boy was wearing. Of course once she felt that tentacle, her hands decided immediately to first unbutton his pant, and once it was done finally lowering that piece of clothing enough to finally reveal his elegant and provocative boxer, that she took the opportunity to grab her characteristic knife and use to cut that underwear from the side to finally being able to set free that viscous, warm, and remarkable jade bulge folding and unfolding in the air, like some kind of instinctive sensual invitation for her in this very moment.

On the other side, Lanque saw how she fell in his own game, like she was right now such a defenseless prey that even without she wanting to do this she was obeying him in absolutely everything, and how she liked to be almost abused by him, fuck, if he had known that she was such a passive slut he could have done this way sooner just by playing his cards in the right way. But that did not matter to him in this exact moment, he did not give a single fuck about it, he was focused on the girl he had in front of him: with her legs spread, a sight full of hate, her mouth letting out loudly her own breath, a face blushed in jade, and a very, very wet and warm vagina.

LB: You better not be the loud bitch you’re used to be, because unless you want to alert the entire cloister of what we are doing here, you better keep those slutty lips of yours shut tight, my dear~

He commented to her in a sensual but dominant whisper while his hands were placing themselves in the hips of her in a possessive way. Even if the idea of having that “reputation” among the other jades is really tempting, right now he prefers to avoid getting into even more troubles with the Ursama, the boss around here, so right after grabbing her by her quite wide hips and getting closer than ever before to her, he starts to slowly penetrate her by her little tight jade nook while forcing her an intense and aggressive kiss to drown that exalted scream full of pleasure that she could do nothing to avoid letting it escape from her lips, letting it be covered by the mouths of them both in that kiss while he invaded her mouth with his tongue, pressing against her wet palate and sharp teeth, salivating to fill Lynera’s mouth with his own taste, but never a single penetration would be enough for him, and thus after penetrating her once with his own flexible yet quite thick tentabulge, he starts a sway with his own hips, moving back and forth each time with increasing speed, force and depth, reaching deeper and deeper between her legs and gradually pressing more and more against her own cervix, ramming against that zone with notable strength making them both let out drowned moans full of pleasure. The jade-colored genetic material flowed from the crotch of the Skalbi towards the platform while she scratched her partner’s back (after putting her knife aside… momentarily) as a mean to endure better the wave of sensations she was having right now. After Lanque had just finished that initial kiss her sharp teeth went straight towards the Bombyx’s neck, to bite him there wildly, letting her tongue get that zone wet, making her lips leave a very notorious mark after doing quite a visible hickey there as a retaliation for being so fucking good in this.

The notion of time seemed to disappear for them, they did not know if it had been just seconds, or various minutes that have passed since Lanque started to penetrate her by her warm and really tight jade Nook, Lynera in spite of her efforts couldn’t do much when he rammed aggressively against her cervix, her crotch wasn’t used to this at all, and any sensation was way more intense for her, even the jade saliva dropped from the commissure of her lips, the look in her eyes was slowly getting lost by looking towards the ceiling while her hips pressed with uncontrollably strength against him, she did not ask for this, she had not thought about wanting this until just a few minutes ago, but no one could even dare to deny that she was in the fucking paradise right now, a paradise flooded with a deep hatred towards this abusive and eloquently manipulative jadeblood boy.

But they can’t forget about where they are currently fucking, it was somewhat true that this would eventually happen, she did not even bother to count how many times she came over the platform leaving a jade chaos between her thighs, her look was lost and her mouth was open showing off a tongue that tried to escape without much success, she was totally enjoying this when both of them heard some steps, some steps getting closer and entering that bathroom, but heading towards the other side of the wall that separated both platforms full of washbasins. A new night implicated a new work night to prepare for, and this red-skirted girl with suspenders knew that, leading a whole cloister was a complicated, hard, and tiresome job that required her to have the best possible look, and because of it she saw herself obligated to go to the bathroom to wash her face and comb her hair appropriately, leaving the water flow while she hummed a random melody, and both Lanque and Lynera recognized immediately the girl that was on the other side of the thin wall: No one else than Bronya Ursama.

LB: If you don’t Want to ruin your perfect good girl reputation With her you better stay quiet, attractiVe slut~ 

He whispered softly in her ear without ever stopping the movements, his hips still moved back and forth, and his tentabulge kept penetrating her and touching her sensible cervix, but now both of his hands were in her mouth to cover her lips and not let out any kind of sound Lynera would make due to the pleasure, he forced her to do this, there was no reason of why he would act nice to her in this moment after all. But on the other side, she felt an intense chill on her spine when the girl she loved was on the other side of the wall, Lynera knew that any kind of noise would alert her of this, and… oh god, this was so wrong, so forbidden, so lewd, and so… exciting. She did not know why and it bothered her too, but to her body it was simply too sexually exciting the idea of being fucked hard with Bronya being so close to her, like if she wanted to be fucked mercilessly so close to her that she could even feel her, her body was so aroused with the idea of being fucked while being forced to be quiet so no one could know she was doing that, she was turned on even more because of this, and it was shown in her hips that would just not stop moving on their own, and her legs locking his partner’s torso tighter; her hands grabbed his grubscars with force, digging her nails in there, all of this to be able to keep feeling this very guilty yet so delicious pleasure without letting a single moan out of her wet and warm mouth.

Lanque started to press with a bit more of strength her mouth with only one hand, while letting the other start falling down slowly once again, he knew that he had way less to lose than Lynera, she was the model girl right next to Bronya after all, What could the cloister say if the good girl was found being fucked so hard in the bathrooms with the loose boy of Lanque Bombyx? He had nothing to lose in comparison more than just a few lectures of an angry Ursama, and because of this he decides that he wants to… play, a bit more with Lynera, his free hands digs a single claw in her neck that slowly starts to go down on her body, passing by her breasts, her waist, her hips to finally reach her soft vagina, that was still being slowly but deeply penetrated by him, and where with two fingers decide to play even dirtier: Stimulating the clitoris of Lynera Skalbi, with her being so damn close to her loved Bronya Ursama.

Lynera was not ready for this, she could barely contain herself in the previous circumstances, the pleasure was already extremely intense with the other one just penetrating her over and over with her very sensitive body, so when she felt that her body practically just came with only the touch of him in that such sensitive part of hers… she couldn’t contain herself, it was impossible, even if she was biting her own tongue with notable force under the hand of Lanque that covered her hand, a long but soft intense moan came from the depth of her chest as an undeniable reaction that expressed the pleasure she felt by being stimulated in the likely most sensitive part of her entire body, like if her whole body now was moving on its own, like if she had no control over it despite the fact that she had to do it because of her loved one on the other side of the wall. Bronya did not fully hear that stifled moan, the water flowed loudly on the washbasin and she kept humming, but definitely her body felt that something… was wrong, but not necessarily that it was worth to find out what. The girl that Lynera loved was on the other side of this wall, yet here was Lynera, being fucked mercilessly by the last guy she thought she would have allowed to do this. Her legs and hips were shaking intensely due to the spasm, she was having a hard time making sure her look did not went upwards again against her will, her claws dug deeply in the skin of the Bombyx’s back, showering themselves slowly in the jade blood of his, and her body was loving this hard, after so much time of being ignored, for him to come and fuck her in such a hardcore way almost against her own will, letting only their most primitive and carnal instinct to dominate their minds… she would have lost the count of how many times she have come if she had that count from a beginning, she felt how her legs were losing strength and getting tired, but she did not want to stop, she wanted more, she wanted to feel Lanque, feel his warm thick genetic material flooding her uterus until the last inch, she wanted to have the pleasure of seeing him cumming inside her, and she would achieve that no matter what the cost, but such a dirty play like the one he just did, and is still doing that attractive asshole, couldn’t be forgiven so easily, and with all the strength that she could gather from her body first she frees her own mouth from the hand of the Bombyx, and uses one of her own to grab forcefully one of his horns and pull it firmly against her right shoulder so she could whisper to his ear:

LS: -you do that to m-me again and i’ll…

Her breathing was agitated, heavy, but still subtle enough to be covered by the water that was still streaming in the washbasin that Bronya was using, and thus after getting her breath back she can resume, this time using her other hand to grab her own knife and put the edge of it against the skin in the back of Lanque, like if she was threatening to cut him deep enough to make him bleed if he doesn’t comply:

LS: -the consequences are going to hurt you~

She pressed slightly more with the edge of her knife against the Bombyx’s back to remark her words, but she couldn’t do much more, her body was burning for the pleasure, her lower half was moving on its own and her saliva was dropping so densely from her half-closed lips, this was so forbidden, so wrong, yet so arousing that her crotch showed it in the jade pool that was under her where she was sitting, between her thighs. 

This scene so forbidden yet so addictive wouldn’t last forever, because Bronya Ursama once she finished washing his face, combing her hair and overall just starting her day she headed slowly towards the exit of the bathroom, letting her loud steps (in comparison a how Lanque and Lynera were) announce the exit of the girl the Skalbi loved, and this was the only signal Lanque needed to let Lynera like a newborn lusus: When the steps of the other girl were barely noticeable he incremented greatly the intensity with which he both penetrated her partner and stimulated her clitoris with two fingers, even pinching very softly that delicate zone, making Lynera have strong spasms that now she did not have to suppress, her entire torso now bowed when he did that, her moans almost turned into screams full of pleasure, now she did not have to be quiet because Bronya was one meter away from her, she could let herself sink into the ecstasy of the moment. They kept like this for a few minutes, with him moving fast until stopping so he could cool down and endure a bit more, but replacing that stimulus with his own hands increasing the intensity with which he was playing with both that very little and cute clitoris and her nipples, pinching the latter ones with a much more strength and letting the girl show the pleasure with no bounds to restrain her, after all if someone asked her for all that noise, Lynera had way more to lose, Lanque not. But he couldn’t endure much more either, Lynera’s tight jade vagina was too perfect, he felt how those muscles of hers were squeezing his own tentabulge with strength when he penetrated her deeply, touching her cervix in the process, granting him an unparalleled pleasure with which was impossible to hide the sporadic moans he himself let out, pleasure complemented with the eroticism that he felt when her nails, her own knife from time to time, were scratching him in the back, making bleed softly as a result of the clear hate she had for him for inducing her into this. And just like all good things have an end, he decided for one last round grabbing forcefully Lynera’s neck and choke her with all the possible strength he had left while he moved with greater velocity and aggressiveness he had left, choking her really hard when he inevitably came within her, in the tight wet jade vagina of Lynera Skalbi, and she just was not able at all to contain the intense scream she let out having one last but very intense orgasm in the bathroom of the jade’s cloister, leaving inside her a very dense, viscous, abundant and thick load of jade genetic material.

Both of them had to take a minute to catch once again their breath, leaving them there for many seconds immobile, tired in that position. After cumming inside her and choking her hard he released her giving Lynera a possessive hug, letting his fingers dig in her back, hug that she reciprocated while her mouth was still open grabbing puffs of air in a very panting breathing, her legs were weak and tired, just like her hips, yet them were still moving in soft but endless spasms, and the warmth of the genetic material of his filled her with a guilty eroticism, she wanted to stay like this just for a bit more, enjoying in silence this forbidden crime scene.

And for the first time in the entire night he conceded her something, he was tired, his muscles exhausted, and thus he kept hugging her for a few minutes without doing anything else more than stealing some kisses from her, tasting her tongue once again, while his tired body recovered. And after that, when he decided that enough time had passed, he moves away from her body, breaking the hug and stepping aside to start cleaning the disaster he had on his body on the other washbasins available on the wide platform, first with the jade disaster he had on his pelvis, and next struggling to wash his own back to clean the blood stains he had there, and then his own face to clean it from any kind of saliva that would still be there. Lanque had allowed for some of his own clothes to suffer: his shirt was torn apart in the back, his underwear was destroyed on the side by the Skalbi’s knife, yet nonetheless these were two sacrifices he could allow himself to have: he could cover his back with the elegant black blazer he had put aside and completely cover his lack of underwear with his black pant. On the other side, Lynera did not have the same luck, not by a long shot, he played dirty and never really cared of preventing her from having embarrassments during that night: her long skirt, even if was accommodated behind her nice butt to allow him to penetrate her, was full of jade because of the mess both of them did with their genetic material (and let’s not even talk about her underwear that he just removed from one leg to penetrate her), her white shirt was full of sweat on her back, and in a nutshell, she was a mess right now, a mess that would only increase when she tries to stand up because Lanque didn’t bother in cleaning that big pool of jade genetic material between her legs. She was still breathing loudly, her underwear anywhere but where they’re supposed to be, and she was still agitated for being fucked so ruthlessly in that position, but he had decided that it was enough, he had no other reasons to stay there, and after fixing his look enough to pass with discretion along the other jade girls, he started to walk towards the exit, passing right next to the tired and weak Skalbi that still had some words for him:

LS: -you are going to… pay for that!!!

He naturally only dropped a laugh at such an empty threat like that one, and kept following the path that would lead him to his hive to change his clothes to ones that were not so either sweated or teared, even if it was already late to get into work, this was a new night on the jade cloister, and he had other plans on his mind as well.


End file.
